


Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo

by dishworthit



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: A really done Adam Bianchi, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Andrew Ilnyckyj, Pining Steven Lim, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Restraints, Romantic Comedy, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Andrew Ilnyckyj, Vampire Bites, Vampires, but yes its still stadamdrew, check on notes, the reason i put adamdrew and standrew tag, the scene only involve two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishworthit/pseuds/dishworthit
Summary: And only two people know he is a vampire. First, his boyfriend, Adam, who apparently is a shape shifter that really loves to just become a wolf instead of any other creature. And Andrew can’t exactly get blood from him because of the mixed blood type. That will make Andrew dizzy from the cocktail of blood.Second, his crush. Andrew had already told Adam about it, but not to the crush himself. Adam is reallytoo coolabout it ("I mean, we kind of work together and if we are together-together, I think it make sense. It’s a win-win, too.").  Steven Lim, who accidentally found out about it, after jokingly drinking Andrew’s 'secret syrup' from his mug on a break at BuzzFeed. Steven, who also gives Adam heart eyes every now and then, and who can also definitely give Andrew his reallytasty blood.And... Andrew’s weird thirst is starting to come out.Great.
Relationships: Adam Bianchi/Andrew Ilnyckyj, Adam Bianchi/Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Adam Bianchi/Steven Lim ( minor ), Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: RareBuzzShips Valentines 2021





	Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my very first fic here in this fandom, i love to implement supernatural for my writing so you gonna see alot of that from me soon. Also thank you so much to [Zhalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia) for helping edit this fic. I am just so grateful of her ;-;
> 
> pls do let me know if there is any error on my writings.
> 
> check me out on tumblr too!! [@dishworthit](https://dishworthit.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also idk if this scene is trigerring or not but check my notes on the end of this fic, just to be safe!

_Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Put 'em together and what have you got_

_Bippity-boppity bippity-boppity bippity-boppity-boo_

_..._

This is not a good case.

They are friends _for god’s sake_.

Steven, good boy fluffy-haired Steven, just wanted to help.

Steven is naked from the upper parts of his body and he is on Andrew’s bed... Just lying _there_.

"It’s easier this way, Andrew, this isn’t weird at all!"

 _Of course, you will not think that way. You are NOT the vampire here,_ Andrew thinks.

Andrew has been starving. His alternatives to human blood had run out just this week.

And only two people know he is a vampire. First, his boyfriend, Adam, who apparently is a shape shifter that really loves to just become a wolf instead of any other creature. And Andrew can’t exactly get blood from him because of the mixed blood type. That will make Andrew dizzy from the cocktail of blood.

Second, his crush. Andrew had already told Adam about it, but not to the crush himself. Adam is really _too cool_ about it ("I mean, we kind of work together and if we are together- _together_ , I think it make sense. It’s a win-win, too."). Steven Lim, who accidentally found out about it, after jokingly drinking Andrew’s 'secret syrup' from his mug on a break at BuzzFeed. Steven, who also gives Adam heart eyes every now and then, and who can also definitely give Andrew his really _tasty blood._

And... Andrew’s weird thirst is starting to come out. _Great._

He has been circling in front of his own bed. His _fucking crush_ in his bed, covered with a towel just there, in his _bedroom_ with his own bare fucking chest and his arms inviting him like he is trying to give a hug.

Apparently, all of this because of Adam. Adam told Steven about the problem he had and invited him to his house. Gave Steven the pat on his back and had the _audacity_ to wink at Andrew. Oh, cool. Guess the first impression to Adam is not diners at a cute place. It’s fucking _blood drinking._

_Thanks, babe._

"Come on, just do it! I promise I won’t tell anyone!" Steven lays his head on the pillow and groans. Like he is the one who is starving for blood here.

"Yes" Andrew takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I know. _I know_ you aren’t going to tell all of our friends about why I often drink from my bottle in the corner of the office, like the really weird, creepy dude I am. But for the love of god, I just want you to make a sense of this!" Andrew stares at Steven’s eyes again, just to make sure he is thinking logically about thi-

Steven. _Steven. The heart rate, he is calm. Blood thick. Juicy. Thirsty. Drink. There. In bed._

Alright, calm down, brain.

Andrew grabs the edge of his bed and holds it tight, trying to put his animalistic instinct down to just-

"I mean, you being a vampire -which I don’t think even possible- doesn’t make sense! "

 _Wait until you here about what Adam is_

Andrew keeps that to his heart as he tries to do his breathing exercise because having a _HUMAN_ JUST _THERE_ WHILE YOU ARE _THIRSTY_ IS A BAD IDEA.

Steven sighs as he hugs himself and looks at the ceiling. "Seriously, I’m fine with it. Look, you can cook me dinner if you really are feeling guilty about this. We give each other food. How about that?"

 _BLOOD. DRINK. STEVEN. BLOOD._ _SWEET_.

He slaps himself as Steven looks at him, confused and concerned.

He closes his eyes tightly and his nails are starting to claw the woods on the edge of the bed.

He cracks open his eyes a little as his breathing starting to get rough.

Steven eyes down to Andrew and smiles.

"Deal?"

Andrew’s vision starts to redden and Steven’s necks is inviting, Steven really looks deliciou-

Andrew cracks and hisses at Steven. He jumps to the bed and looms over Steven as he holds both of his wrists down. Steven, wide eyed, looks side to side on his wrist and winces. He grunts as Andrew sit on his stomach.

"Oh God, Andrew?!"

Andrew lays his head on Steven’s neck and breaths into his ears, tightens his grip, cages him with his own body. Steven can’t escape. _Blood is mine now._

 _Perfect_.

A deep growl comes from his throat as he nips Steven’s neck.

He bites.

Andrew tastes the thick red waves of blood on his tongue, the thirst he felt is already fulfilled just by the taste of it. Steven’s blood is different from pigs blood, which is an alternative he always takes, no matter what the circumstance. Even if it tastes much more like a syrup drink who had much more water in it than the actual syrup.

But Steven’s blood...

The sweet taste of it, the thick blood pumping through his throat… It feels like drinking a cold beverage after a long night.

Andrew gasps and takes his teeth out of Steven’s throat.

The blood trails are still there, thrailing down Steven’s own chest. Andrew licks the blood from his chest- not missing a drop.

It tastes like red wine, making him drunk and addicted.

He licks the remaining blood on the scar. The scar heals itself because of Andrew’s own saliva.

He smiles and feels blissed. Never wanting to go down from this feeling. He looks at the ceiling and feels every single bone and muscle in his body relax.

He looks down on Steven’s face.

Steven’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open. Unresponsive.

Andrew’s eyes are wide and it breaks the dreamy feeling he had.

 _Oh shit_.

"STEVEN, STEVEN OH GOD, OH FUCK, OH FUCK,"

Andrew checks his neck and his nose- _oh thank god, he is still breathing._

"Steven, please, please, don’t tell me I have to take you to the hospital. Steven, please wake up"

_Please, Steven I don’t want to tell Adam that I accidentally drained my own crush’s blood the first time we finally got really close. Please, I don’t want him to growl in his wolf form at me again. Like the last time when you gave me herbs and flowers and thought it was just a nice friendly gesture, which I still think it is. But don’t tell Adam, he is going to be mad at me again._

Andrew pats Steven’s chins multiple times until he purrs… For some reason.

He sighs, relieved. "God, okay, can you wake up now?”.

“Nooo," Steven whines.

Andrew nods, his eyes are closed and he stands up, leaving the bed. Steven looks pale and tired from all the blood drinking. His eyes are closed tight, and his chest is going up and down. Andrew looks at his wrist, a bit red from the tight grip.

Andrew does feel guilty in the end.

"Okay, wait a minute, I’m going to cook you dinner, okay."

Andrew pats Steven’s arms, and resists the urge to rub his hair.

He goes to the kitchen.

...

Steven moaned around the rices inside his mouth and gulps it down.

A mumbled voice of "God, this is really good," from Steven made Andrew laugh.

"Andrew, thank you so much." Steven grabs the last remaining chicken strip on the plate and eats it.

Andrew rubs his neck, "Well, I’m the one who is supposed to say thank you."

Steven looks up as he chomps the chicken and gulps it down.

"Anytime." He smiles and grabs a tissue from the table. An awkward silence between them seems to bloom. The tap of forks on Steven’s side and the fingers tap on Andrew’s side. Andrew looks to the clock on the walls.

"Oh, um, I guess it’s getting late."

Steven follows his gaze to the walls, "Yeah, I better get going." Both men stand up from the dining table and smile shyly at each other. They awkwardly chuckle from what happened to them before.

Steven puts his sneakers on, opens Andrew’s front door and heads out.

"Bye, Andrew!"

"Steven-"

"Yeah?" He looks back at Andrew.

_Let’s do this again._

"Again, thank you."

He smiles, nods and closes Andrew’s door.

Everything is fine. Yes, Andrew didn’t tell Steven about his crush on him, like he promised to Adam. He will forgive him, because of the awkward situation, right?

Adam isn’t going to turn into his big bad wolf form just because of that, is he?

...

Adam turns into a big bad wolf form after he comes home and Andrew screams at the top of his lungs.

"DON’T FUCKING EAT ME, I TOLD YOU IT’S COMPLICATED."

Adam barks at him loudly.

"No, Steven doesn’t have a crush on me. We are in a very close space and. There is only a platonic gesture going on. I will know I’m there. He didn’t even blush when I drank his blood.”

Adam scoffs and barks sarcastically. _Apparently, he can do that?!_

 _"Excuse you_ , love. Nobody has resisted a vampire their blood when they really are in love with me romantically."

Adam growls and move closer to Andrew. Which makes Andrew think he really is going to be eaten by him now.

But Adam just changed, his fur starting to fade and his skin comes back. The fur in his face is gone now, showing a handsome, charming man with a beard and glowing yellow eyes. That soon makes way for brownish black eyes.

He gets closer to Andrew until they are eye to eye.

"You." Adam closes his hand around Andrew hips. "Are stupid."

Andrew chuckles, "And you love me."

Adam smiles and presses his lips to Andrew’s.

The feeling of a really fluffy beard makes Andrew smile around the kiss. They take a break and hug, embracing each other’s warmth. They always have been in love.

They are in love with Steven too, after Steven came into their lives. The beautiful smile he has, the fun and fluffy colors of hair, the intelligence and hard work on his passion. They both love him for that. But still...

"Still, Steven thinks of us as friends, though. "

Adam groans at that statement. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, he didn’t even blush when I bit him, Adam."

Adam looks him in the eyes. Cold and bored to the ground.

"What? You think Steven would actually blush furiously, flustered and then would sit behind our front door because of it. Just to hide from me? No. There is no way, Adam."

That wouldn’t make sense, Steven just wants to be their friend.

...

Steven did blush furiously, flustered as he sits behind their front door. _One of his crushes drank his blood._

He is in love both of his coworkers, who are boyfriends. Heck, he is grateful that Adam insists and is okay with letting Andrew drink Steven’s blood. Steven thinks that this is one way to get one of his crushes to notice and touch him. He thought it just a small thing, but now he is met with a different problem entirely. _He wants Andrew to drink his blood again._

All these years, Steven was okay with being the third wheel on their relationship. He enjoyed all the banter, the laughs, the sweet kiss on their cheeks, and the fact that he also really wants to be a part of it. Both Andrew and Adam, he wants them. Even though he thinks he cannot have it.

_This will make no sense, but Steven just really wants to be their boyfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> there is a scene where andrew suddenly became aggressive toward steven and restrain him down because of his own thirst, steven already consented on the blood drinking.


End file.
